There Will Always Be an Us
by seeleybooths
Summary: Donna and Harvey attempt to keep their new relationship a secret. It goes well... until it doesn't. Post 8x16.


**Wow, I still can't believe 8x16 happened. I could not be more excited for s9.**

**Here's my take on what I would like to see in the last season. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Keeping a relationship a secret, Harvey realizes, is very difficult to do.

Even more so after years of ignoring feelings, of avoiding physical touch, of letting themselves deny their connection to the point where they thought they might never recover. There was the one slip up, mouths meeting and an "I just had to know" and grievances of possible infidelity. But then there were more lies, more emotions swallowed back and other dates had with the wrong people.

Until.

Until he ran and ran and ran and pounded on her apartment door like it was the most important decision he would ever make. She opened the door and in one look she knew: together, now, them, finally, forever. Two became one, physics be damned, their orbits colliding and never to be separated again.

From that moment on, a new normal begins: they wake up together, switching whose apartment to sleep at every other night. They get coffee and kiss the caffeine off each other's lips. They intertwine fingers in the middle of Central Park, reveling in the domesticity of it all.

But then they arrive at the firm, see its attempt to be rebuilt after another managing partner lost, and their fingertips no longer brush.

Donna had decided after their first night spent together that they should keep it a secret—at least for the time being.

"Harvey," she said, "I think we should keep this between us. After all the firm has been through, I don't think everyone needs the added weight of their COO and senior partner being together."

He slowly nodded, softly kissing the back of her neck and murmuring in agreement.

"Plus, I'd like to keep you to myself for a little while longer," she continued with a quiet smile. "You know Louis is gonna poke and pry at our relationship."

"Relationship," Harvey contently sighed. "I think that's the first time I've truly loved the word before."

She turned to face him. "Loved?"

"Yeah. Loved."

Her hand cupped his jaw and she brought her mouth to his. They kissed until they decided to have breakfast and then kissed a little more. He briefly wondered about the simplicity of it all, of how easy it all was after years of pain and anguish. His thoughts quickly dissipated when he watched her pour herself coffee while wearing his old Harvard sweatshirt; the present was only what mattered.

And now, his present is Donna standing next to him in his office, both looking out the window and relishing in their quiet moment. He desperately wants to reach out and hold her hand, feel her fingers between his. The perfect metaphor for them—intertwined and locked together.

Donna's gaze drifts towards Harvey's eyes and he matches her look: soft, of easy love. He swallows back his need to kiss her, to make up for lost years and lost contact. A knowing smile forms on her face and he can only smile back, never quite tiring of her ability to know exactly what he is thinking.

"I wish we were at my apartment right now," he says.

"Really?" She smirks, egging him on. "What would we be doing there?"

His eyes glint. "You know exactly what we would be doing."

"Obviously. But I want to hear you say it."

"I'd kiss you." He says lowly and leans closer. "I'd get you out of that dress and bring you into my bedroom and—"

There's a knock on Harvey's office door and the jarring voice of Louis, asking, "Harvey?"

Harvey jumps back from Donna and clears his throat, shaking his head and ridding himself of any Donna-related thoughts. He walks towards his fellow partner and puts on his best faux-interested smile. "Yes, Louis?"

"I have the files you wanted for the Oceantech case." Louis hands a manilla folder to Harvey before letting his eyes drift toward Donna. "Hey, Donna. I thought you were going to help out Alex on his case."

Donna shakes her head a little too aggressively. "No, no. Alex is all set on his own. He said he would come to me if he needed help, but he appears to be doing just fine."

Louis pauses for a moment, then shrugs. "Alright then. I guess I'll see you two later."

He leaves. Donna looks at Harvey with wide eyes and Harvey returns a similar look.

"You don't think—"

"Louis? Please, he's so busy with Sheila and the baby—"

"Okay, maybe, but we were standing pretty close together—"

"We've always done that. I'm pretty sure Louis gave up hope on us a long time ago, Donna."

Donna waves her hand dismissively. "You're right. You're right. We just need to be more careful."

So, they stop sneaking into the file room to kiss. They don't stay until they are the last two at the firm just to hold hands when they leave work. They don't arrive at the same time with the same cup of coffee and the same stupid grins on their faces.

It's two separate lives: Donna and Harvey, the couple who cuddles late into the morning and makes expensive dinner reservations and kisses for a second too long on busy Manhattan streets—and then there are the COO and NYC's best closer, coworkers who enjoy bantering and keeping the firm from running into the ground.

And it works for a while. Days, weeks, soon a month.

Until it doesn't.

She enters his office on a Tuesday afternoon and she's pretty sure she hasn't seen him smile that wide before in his life. He beams, all eyes and teeth and upturned lips.

"I did it." He says excitedly.

She asks, shocked, "You did?"

"That's right." The corners of his eyes crinkle. "You're looking at Karen Caldwell's newest representation."

"That's amazing, Harvey. She's exactly the client that the firm needs."

"Exactly why I'm so thrilled right now."

Maybe it's because she's so happy for him. Or maybe it's because he's never looked cuter with his smile and overflowing glee. She's not sure, but suddenly she's striding across his office and hooking her arms around his neck and pulling him into a loving kiss. He makes a noise of shock that is soon quelled by the returned press of his lips.

They remain engrossed in one another, forgetting about the world that circles around them and filters throughout the firm. It's hard not to—thirteen years harbors too much passion to remember reality. She brings her fingers up to feel the short clip of his haircut; his hands find her lower back. It's beyond a peck and the time allowed for PDA.

But, but, but…

"Oh my _god_."

They yank themselves apart, horrified, expecting to see Louis or Samantha or Alex.

Except, it's _Mike_. Mike who is supposed to be in Seattle. Mike who has undoubtedly wanted this more than any of their other friends. Mike who is currently standing in Harvey's doorway with an agape mouth and exasperated eyes.

"How the hell could you guys not tell me about this?!"

Harvey feels a shade of red creep up his neck. "Mike, we—"

Mike holds his hand up, not entirely ready to take all of this information in. "I fly across the country to surprise my two closest friends while my wife is away on a business trip in London and instead of seeing your typical brooding selves, I find you two making out in Harvey's office." A pause. "I think I need to sit down."

Mike makes his way towards Harvey's couch and flops down on it, pinching the bridge of his nose. Harvey stands across from him and Donna leans against Harvey's desk, spectating the two.

"When did this even happen?" Mike asks after a moment.

"After Zane got disbarred," Harvey answers. "About a month ago."

"A month ago?!" Mike clamors. "I move across the country and suddenly—"

"We haven't told anyone, Mike," Harvey assures. "This was—"

"Thirteen years in the making for your stubborn asses and you wanted to keep it to yourselves—yes, I know."

Donna shakes her head with a laugh. Harvey gives her a pointed look. "He's not wrong," she says.

"So," Mike looks at Harvey after a quiet moment, "are you happy?"

Harvey nods, his lips curving upwards in a minute of rare sincerity. "Very."

"Then that's all that matters." He stands up and pulls Harvey into a hug. Harvey easily returns the embrace, grinning into his best friend's shoulder. Mike quips, "Even though I'm still angry that you didn't tell me. I think that breaks the best man code."

"You can tell the story during your wedding speech," Harvey says as he pulls back, looking over toward Donna. A smile of her own volition claims her lips.

"Please," Mike laughs. "You already know I'm officiating the entire ceremony."

Mike walks away from Harvey and briefly hugs Donna, pressing a kiss to her cheek, before moving toward Harvey's office door.

"Leaving already?" Harvey asks, confused.

Mike holds his phone. "I'm calling to tell the missus the news obviously." His finger hovers over Rachel's number. "Alright, I'll be right back in a few. Love you guys. So happy for you guys. Please continue what I interrupted!" And with that, he brings his phone to his ear and leaves, excitedly chatting as he walks down the hall.

Harvey's gaze shifts toward Donna and he notices a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Rachel already knows, doesn't she?" He asks.

Donna only nods.

"And you knew Mike was flying to New York to visit us."

Another nod.

Donna explains, "Rachel called me a couple of days ago to catch up and well… we both learned we're very bad at keeping secrets from one another."

"I should've guessed."

"But you didn't," she teases, sticking out her tongue. "I'm always a step ahead of you, Specter."

"If we weren't working…" his eyebrows arch and his voice trails off.

"We should probably tell everyone soon," she says, looking past him and at the surrounding offices.

"Probably," he concedes.

They fall back into their comfortable silence. It's what numerous years have led to—an unrivaled solace shared. Words don't always need to be said, never more proved than when they finally got together that one night, the moment spoken through action and intimacy rather than words.

Then—he slings his arm around her waist and draws her into a kiss, one that leaves her breathless and him smirking.

"Not always a step ahead, Paulsen."

* * *

Harvey is able to convince Mike to stay in the guest room at his apartment ("I don't want to sleep in the room next door to where you and Donna are having se—" "We're not animals, Mike." "It could still happen! And if it does, I'm going to a hotel."). Donna tells them that she has to wrap a few things up at the firm and she will meet them back at home later.

Mike takes a sip of his bourbon and Harvey settles into the chair next to him.

"You were right, you know," Harvey finally says.

"Of course I was," Mike says, then a pause. "Right about what?"

"That Donna was the one."

"Everyone knew Donna was the one for you, Harvey," he smiles with the shake of his head. "Even you knew it. You just didn't want to do anything about, Mr. Emotions-Make-You-Weak."

"I haven't said that for years," Harvey argues.

"It still kept you away from Donna for years," Mike says. "Long enough that we could never have a couples' night."

Harvey rolls his eyes. "Thank god. That sounds horrible."

"You say that now, but Rachel always found the best restaurants and events to go to in Manhattan."

"I imagine she texts Donna recommendations every day."

"My wife is definitely going to find a way to meddle with your relationship even from across the country."

Harvey finishes off his drink. "And you aren't?"

"Me?" Mike scoffs. "Please."

"You're the one who already decided to officiate our non-existent wedding."

"Oh, it's happening, Harvey. I give it less than two years."

Before Harvey can answer, the front door opens and Donna strides in. Harvey can't help but marvel at her, even after spending a whole day together at work, the way she carries herself, all brisk confidence and commanding beauty, has him entranced. She approaches Harvey and leans over to brush a chaste kiss to his mouth, murmuring a soft hello.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She asks.

Mike stupidly grins at their affection. Harvey replies, "No. We were just waiting for you."

"Great. I'm thinking maybe Thai for dinner?" She pauses, thinking. "I'm not sure. But first, let me get changed out of this dress."

Donna ducks into their bedroom (well—_Harvey's_ bedroom. But she has too many outfits in his closet to truly call it his anymore). Harvey's gaze follows her until he hears Mike let out a low whistle.

Harvey whips his head around. "_What_?"

"The time until you get married? I give it a year, max."

* * *

Harvey and Donna say 'I do' in November. It's a small wedding in their apartment. Mike officiates. Rachel looks beautiful in her maid of honor dress. Jessica flies in from Chicago. Louis bounces his newborn in his lap. Harvey and Donna's parents look on with tears in their eyes.

"I love you," Harvey says after the ceremony, in their own quiet infinity.

That phrase used to have such repercussions, such anger and pain behind it, such fear and the inability to give in to their true feelings. Now, they say it like it's intended. In passing moments—saying goodbye on the phone, during a mundane work day, before she sends him off into court.

"I love you too," she says, bringing her lips to his.

And here, as husband and wife, as a new beginning to forever.


End file.
